Peach Blossoms
by kittygirl606
Summary: MC (Chiyorin) has been at the Mint Eye for the last several days, but she never anticipated being invited to stay forever, nor did she expect finding someone she wouldn't leave without. A very long fic I wrote waiting to play Ray's route, then edited after playing. Starts the night the contract was to be made in V's route and branches off into what is basically an entire route.


Main story

All stories have a beginning. This wasn't the beginning of mine, but it was the point where things changed drastically, though I won't reveal the nature of this change because I love surprises.

Ray stood before me in my darkened room, lit only by a lamp by my bed. I had stayed in this room, in this building, for the past four days and yet had precious little knowledge of the nature of the building in which I was staying. I hadn't seen anyone on the section of my floor except Ray, and he had told me not to explore too much, and in such unfamiliar territory I wasn't exactly comfortable testing my boundaries. I did know that Ray had been nothing but kind to me, however. Though tonight he seemed a bit… strange. A foreign smile stretched across his face, the dark circles under his eyes seeming to move up to consume his emerald irises, their true colors masked by contacts. His bone-white hair with pinkish tips, green eyes, certain mannerisms. It was difficult to tell what parts of him were real and what part were as unnatural as the "Mint Eye" organization he was a part of, but after four days of speaking with him, chatting on the messenger, and viewing the building's multiple gardens, I was beginning to understand his ways a little better.

Tonight his mannerisms were unfamiliar and unreadable. Perhaps it was due to the "contract" he had mentioned before? When he had first mentioned it to me I had agreed to at least consider what he had to say and what he offered, but even after thinking it over it was still confusing. And now he stood before me, expecting an answer.

"I want to show you someplace special." He took my hand, stroking the back of it in slow, soothing strokes that sent tingles up my arms and I nodded, closing my eyes as the black blindfold wrapped gently around my head and was tied so my chestnut-brown hair wouldn't get entangled in the knot. A hand rested on the small of my back as the other held my hand as I followed his cues, blindly letting Ray guide me. I heard him chuckle happily as he quietly hummed to himself. He seemed happy, wherever he was taking me, and despite the short time I had known him, I trusted him. It scared me a little, I trusted him so much. I thought I had sworn to only trust myself, and yet this sweet man had charmed me entirely and disarmed me within these few short days. So here I was, in a suspicious building with a man I had just met, going somewhere blindfolded to a location that was unfamiliar to make a contract that was more uncertainties than fact. It sounded more ridiculous the more I thought about it.

The pathway was long and dark, but eventually Ray had me stop and removed the blindfold as carefully as he put it on. I blinked at the harsh light of several computer monitors, each covered in convoluted lines of code, glowing green in the dimly lit room. The server room.

"Is this where you work?" I looked around, but there wasn't much to see. Just one chair, several keyboards with their accompanying monitors and Ray. His smile was gentle as he nodded, confirming my original question. I glanced again at the lines of computer code that danced across the screens. Was this all really for a game? I didn't know a lot about computers, but surely this was far more complicated than a game. _Perhaps you're the one being played._ I looked to Ray again, his expression as gentle as it had been before.

"Is this where… I make the contract?"

"That's right. Here," he held out a glass flask, its heart shape filled with mint-green liquid. "This is a special medicine made in this building." I could feel my face paling.

"Medicine? I thought this place made games?" Despite my questioning, he answered it without becoming flustered in the slightest.

"We make things that make people happy. That game, those AI's, this medicine…" Ray pressed the bottle into my hand, curling my fingers around it. "Drink. If you drink it, you'll be able to stay here forever. Don't worry, I made it as sweet as I could for you." He uncorked it. "Don't you… want to stay with me?" His eyes became pleading, searching my face for emotions that I myself hadn't sorted out. With trembling fingers, he uncorked the bottle for me. He was as scared as I, afraid of the possibility I would reject him. I had promised that I wouldn't betray him. Perhaps… he needed me the same way I needed him. Sharp raps fell on the door and I startled, nearly dropping the vial of "medicine".

"Who is it?! I thought I told everyone to stay clear of this room," Ray hissed with annoyance. "Mr. Ray, you're needed immediately on the second floor." I watched as a black-cloaked man walked in, addressing Ray. Ray's eyes narrowed in suspicion and barraged him with questions, his voice harsh and clipped.

"Wait… perhaps she's looking for me… But before that, let me see your face, Believer." His voice was lower than ever. "Remove your hood. Now." The man hesitated then threw off his hood, revealing a shock of mint-green hair and a familiar face that I'd never seen before in person.

"V?! What-," I started, but was cut off by V's desperate voice.

"Chiyorin, no! Don't drink that!" V lunged towards me as Ray jumped to protect me, too late to keep V from grabbing my wrist and slapping the vial to the floor where it shattered.

"No!" Ray yelled in horror, soon overridden by anger as he snapped at V who was still holding my wrist in a vicelike grip, Ray holding me back.

"It looks like we can't escape together," V said, eyes darting about as more people poured into the room at the sound of Ray's yells. He was crying, tears streaming down both cheeks even as he screamed in anger and grief.

"Why?! I was about to be happy… Was that too much for someone like me to wish for?!" He whirled to the other people, shouting orders to capture the "traitor".

V spoke to me urgently, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I can't save you yet. I'm so sorry. Please, don't drink anything suspicious and don't drink that liquid! It's a drug they give to the people here!"

I was too shocked to think even as I asked, "V?! What's going on? You're real!" He looked confused for a moment before horror stole over his fair features.

"What? I'm real… oh, they really have been feeding you lies." He was conflicted, eyes darting desperately as his escape routes rapidly diminished. "I have to go, but I'll be back. I promise you. Please… be safe!" He darted away, skillfully evading the other people.

"No! NOOOOO!" Ray screamed as the room emptied in pursuit of V.

The walk back to my room was silent as two cloaked men escorted me. Ray went off to assist the search for V, leaving me to the care, protection and entrapment of his underlings. Perhaps I was still a little shocked after the night I had had, but everything actually seemed far simpler now despite it having gotten far more complicated. This was a cult that employed the use of drugs for the "Believers," and the person Ray called Savior was the leader of this cult and I was being held here. If I wanted to leave, could I? Would they keep me here against my will? Probably, and even now my situation was dicey. Ray said that I had to make the contract, meaning I'd have to take that drug and become a member of the cult that was holding me captive. Even if on the off chance that V could come save me after blowing his cover, if I became as infatuated with this place as Ray is then I might not want to leave at all. I continued to ponder my situation long after my guards dropped me off at my room, ripping out the few strands of hair they tied into the knot of my blindfold. It seemed the rest of Mint Eye wasn't as kind as Ray.

I lay on my bed wide awake despite the first birdcalls ending an entirely sleepless night as my door squeaked open, announcing someone's entrance into my bubble of restless thoughts. Ray stepped in with downcast eyes. His suit was rough and disheveled, the darkness under his eyes as poignant and ever. It looked like someone else had a restless night. I didn't rise as I addressed him with a voice as strong as I could.

"Good morning, Ray. What brings you here?" He refused to look at me as he responded weakly, "I wanted to see you and…I thought you might have… questions." This made me sit up in surprise. He was willing to answer some questions?

"Come on in," I said, and he complied, moving to shut the door behind him as he usually did, sitting in his usual chair by the table as I joined him.

"You'll answer my questions? You won't lie?" His hands thumped against the table as he stood suddenly, exclaiming "I never lied to you!" I raised my eyebrows as his desperate gaze met mine, his jewel-like eyes wavering before averting away again. "At least… it was never my intention to lie to you."

"Ray, the reason for which I came here is a lie. This place," I waved my hand to the room around us, "Is a lie. How do I know everything you told me wasn't a lie?" I felt a sting of guilt at his expression, so readable. His head hung in shame, and as he spoke his voice cracked with emotion.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so, sorry. Please, forgive me. She said it was the only way. I'm sorry." His hands were curled into fists around the fabric of his suit pants and his shoulders trembled slightly as he repeated his apologies.

I broke as I reassured him, "Me, too. That was a little harsh. Truth is, I wanted to see whether you wanted to lie to me or not and I think you're telling the truth when you say that you didn't. So why did you lie before?"

"The Savior said that was the only way to get you to come here." _She's probably right, to be honest._

"Okay, next question. Why was I…" I hesitated to say targeted, "Chosen by you." Ray tensed in his chair, clearly indicating that he didn't want to answer this one. "Were you watching me before you picked me?" A small twitch of his eyebrows showed I was right on target. "Okay, we'll leave that one. Do you want to ask me any questions?" To be honest, there were some things in my life that I really didn't want anyone to know, but it seemed a little unfair that I would be riddling him with questions and he would have to bite his tongue.

"Do you hate me?" He finally met my gaze.

"What?! No, of course not!" The answer slipped off my tongue before I even really thought about the question being asked. "I mean, you bent a few truths but you've never tried to harm me. In fact, you're probably the only person in this building who I know won't hurt me." I tried to vindicate my vehement denial but really only dug myself a deeper hole, finally snapping my mouth shut in embarrassment. Ray seemed to appreciate it, seeming to deflate a little like a burden had just been lifted as he murmured his thanks.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "A-Anyways, my turn again. What exactly is this place?"

"It's… a place that takes people broken by the world and makes them whole. Makes them happy." A small stab of pain shot through my chest at the fact Ray had been hurt and had been led down this twisted path as a result. But throwing that aside and paring away the sentimental aspects of his words, the truth was obvious.

"Mint Eye is a cult, isn't it? A savior, mandatory drugs, the Believers. You can't deny it, can you?" My words were soft.

Ray shook his head slowly before saying, "But it's a good place! Honest! I didn't have anywhere to go but she took me in all the same, gave me a home, a purpose! So what if it's hard?! So what if it's painful?! It's better than being out there! But you—You want to leave, right?! You're going to leave me too, right?!" Ray's hands clutched his head as his voice rose, breathing rapid as panic overwhelmed him.

"Ray! Ray, it's alright, so please calm down. I'm not going anywhere." I found myself rubbing his back as I tried to calm him down and laughed at myself. _Zen would be furious with me if he saw this_. I could practically hear him berating me on being in a wolf den and petting the alpha right on the furry nose.

"Sorry you had to see that. I'm pathetic, aren't I," Ray chuckled shakily after regaining her composure. _His complete lack of self-confidence is rather nostalgic._

"No, you're not pathetic. Try to not think that way about yourself, okay?" He didn't look at all convinced. "It hurts me to hear you say things like that." The truth, but also an effective trump card and one that I played to great extent. "Can I ask one more question? What's your favorite flower?"

He looked confused, mouth opening and closing wordlessly. "I'm not sure," he replied at length, "I like a lot of different kinds, but I've never really chosen a favorite." His eyebrows were still drawn together, wanting to know what I was getting at but too afraid to ask.

"That's too bad. Then, the next time we go to the garden together let's see if we can find your favorite." I smiled warmly.

"Does that… You're not—I mean, I thought you'd want to leave right away, but you… you want to stay?" His voice was incredulous.

"I said I wouldn't leave, you didn't I? Though I won't take the elixir, just to clarify." Finally, for the first time in that entire conversation, he smiled broadly and boyishly. _A smile suits you far better, Ray._ I felt that ache in my chest again, a frequent visitor today apparently. Of course, I'd been feeling this way almost since the minute I got here, ever since I met him.

"That's okay. I've thought about since then and… I don't want you to make the contract."

"What? Not that I'm complaining, but why the change of heart? Didn't you say that without it, I couldn't stay?" My eyes widened with surprise.

"That's true, but I don't want you to take the elixir. It's… not pleasant. It doesn't hurt much at first, but it's bitter enough to make you feel like you're shriveling. Then it settles like a thorny ball in your stomach, ripping into it with sharp tendrils that fill your veins with dread. Lastly comes the fuzziness and delusions, mostly good but occasionally so horrific that you have to struggle to not throw yourself off the roof. And that's for the maintenance of new recruits. The batch I tried to give you was much stronger, the education batch." _Holy cow. I greatly underestimated how close I came to never leaving. V really saved my ass._ I could barely process the words Ray was saying to me. Perhaps sensing this, or perhaps looking for comfort, Ray slowly reached out for my hand, holding it between his two large ones. I felt his warmth melting my discomfort and filling it with an emotion I couldn't quite name. "I've been there before. I know how it feels, how badly it hurts. Yesterday, after seeing how hurt you were after learning the truth, I realized that I couldn't possibly put you through that. I don't want you to go through that, but I don't want you to leave. I wish you were like one of the flowers in my garden. That with a little light and water, you'd root and bloom beautifully for me forever. Hey Chiyorin, what's your favorite flower?" The quick change in subject made it obvious that he was being considerate of me, and was trying to lighten the mood again. _Ray likes flower language, right?_

"Lately I've developed a liking for peach blossoms." It was ridiculous, this offhand sort of method, but it made me blush regardless.

"Oh! We have a few peach trees! They aren't blooming right now, though…" He lost himself on his train of thoughts and I sighed, both relieved and disappointed that my Heart Destroyer 2000 had failed.

"Do you know the meaning of peach blossoms in flower language?" My heart nearly jumped out of my throat, but he continued despite my guilty flinch. "It means 'My heart is yours.' I hope we can look at them together some day." My Heart Destroyer 2000 royally backfired and he excused himself, no doubt pleased with himself.

Ray's POV

 _Oh god, what did you say that for?!_ I stood just outside her door reeling with embarrassment, head pressed to the wall. Some of the other Believers were looking weirdly at me but I was too embarrassed to care, screaming internally. _That was the most disgusting thing I've heard in a while. You really think she's gonna stick around long enough to see next year's flowers with a marshmallow like you sticking to her?_ He scoffed in mocking amusement and I tried to shut him out before he took control, but part of the damage was done. He was right. Unless she changed her mind and joined, she would leave and wouldn't return. _You're overthinking this. You want her to stay, right? Then make her!_ I shook my head. I wouldn't force her, even if she destroyed me and left. Or would she destroy me by leaving? I couldn't tell anymore. _I'm not afflicted with your pathetic affinity for that idiotic princess, so you better make sure to take plenty of your kiddy juice or I'll take control and do what you won't. I'll make sure she can never leave. Not alive, at least._ I won't let him. I'll protect her from him, from myself, from the world if I have to. I just left her room, but her warmth still lingered around me, slowly fading away until all I felt was the usual chill. I missed her already.

MC POV

I didn't see Ray for the rest of the day that day and the RFA chats were finally descending back into normalcy. I invited a few more guests, answered some emails. Now that I knew that the game wasn't a game it made the guest list seem even stranger and I found myself questioning Seven's connections. _Who the hell knows a dragon, a fairy, and planets personally and has the contact info for Udon? And why?_ I giggled quietly as Zen and Jumin bantered on the last chat of the day, the moon having risen long ago. The stars were thick in the sky here due to almost no light in the mountains around us, the sky like a velveteen blanket of glimmering lights and deepest darkness. I wished that I could take a picture, but as I was only armed with my phone camera and it didn't quite do the stars justice, I burned them into memory instead.

The door opened slowly and the hinges creaked, shocking me out of my melancholic appreciation for the twinkling lights. Ray stepped in, white hair glimmering in the low light.

"Ray! Good to see you!" I welcomed him in. He looked a little surprised, scratching his cheeks as he replied, "Y-yeah. I managed to find some spare time. I was thinking I could take you up on your offer. To find my favorite flower. Would that be alright?"

"Of course!" My smile was returned by Ray's sweet grin as he offered his arm. It was becoming a natural motion to intertwine mine with his, a motion I repeated now, but in a moment of unusual boldness Ray pulled me gently but firmly to his chest.

"Thank you," his whispered, his face too close for comfort. _Or perhaps too comfortably close._ But he released me quickly and began to lead me to the garden, shortening his long strides to match mine. Thanks to an outdoors staircase attached to a veranda on my floor, Ray didn't have to lead me through the building, thus not needing to blindfold me again, using a pass card to unlock it. The late summer night was warm and scented with the heady aroma of a multitude of flowers, their fragrance carried by the gentle breeze.

"Perhaps gardenia? Forget-me-not?" Ray showed me flower after flower, some fully in bloom and others identified by their green foliage. Finally we came to the section of roses, climbing trellises heavy with their flowery burdens, a multitude of colors richly blooming in the moonlight. One stood out in particular, an orange rose that glimmered like the stars above. I cupped its body gently, smooth petals like velvet as I traced them with my fingertips.

"Yeah. I like that one too." Hands touched my cheeks like it was a rose and I turned from the flowers to look into Ray's eyes. "But I think I like this one the best," he said with a soft voice as this thumb stroked my right cheek, my heart pounding in my chest. _Why did Ray always have this effect on me?_ I knew exactly why, but I didn't want to admit it. Even though it felt like my heart was tearing itself apart I wanted to deny how I felt, as if denying it would make it less true. Ray brushed a shy kiss to my forehead with warm lips, perhaps noticing my conflicted expression. "It's getting chilly out. Shall we head back in?" He escorted me back to my room quietly and left me to my thoughts and the RFA chats for the night.

Chiyorin has entered the chatroom

Yoosung- Chiyorin! Good to see you

Yoosung- Isn't it getting late though? You should make sure to sleep enough so you'll stay healthy!

Chiyorin- You're one to talk! Isn't this a school night?

Yoosung- Yes, but it's also LOLOL raid night!

*Yoosung party emoji*

Jumin has entered the chatroom

Chiyorin- It's bad to play games that keep you awake all night

Jumin- You're one to talk.

Chiyorin- T^T Don't follow my example, Yoosung. Otherwise…

Yoosung- They'll get me too?!

Chiyorin- You'll fail history and have to retake it

Chiyorin- And you might lose your scholarship, and then the SKY University Payment Service will come for you…

Yoosung- Stop! It's too late at night to tell scary stories! I'll have nightmares!

Jumin- Glad to see you've maintained your sense of humor even in your situation

Yoosung- Oh yeah! How is everything so far? You're still okay, right?

Jumin- Somehow I doubt she would tell us even if she wasn't alright, just so we wouldn't worry.

Chiyorin- He's right lol. I'm okay, though. For realsies.

Yoosung- That makes your statement even less trustworthy. Speaking of untrustworthy, hasn't V done anything yet?

Jumin- I'm not sure how that segment works. The two don't coincide at all in my eyes.

Chiyorin- V has called to check in a few times, but other that I haven't heard much from him.

Yoosung- Is he just going to leave you there?!

Chiyorin- Calm down, Yoosung. I'm safe right now, so there's no emergency.

Yoosung- But what if there is an emergency and then it'll be too late?! Besides, you wouldn't tell us even if you were being tortured, would you?

Jumin- I doubt that. Torture has an amazing ability to loosen the tongue.

Yoosung- …

Chiyorin- … That was a joke, right?

Jumin- …

*Yoosung surprised emoji*

Jumin- … Yes. A joke. ^^

Yoosung- I honestly can't tell if you're joking or not. It's kind of freaking me out.

Chiyorin- Just assume it was a joke. The less you ask about it, the better.

Jumin- A wise mindset given the circumstances.

Yoosung- Oh! The raid just started! I gotta go!

Yoosung- Chiyorin, be safe!

Yoosung has left the chatroom

Jumin- I too must retire for the evening as I have a meeting early tomorrow. Watch out for yourself.

Chiyorin- I will. Have a good night, Jumin.

I sighed deeply having finished the chatroom, flopping back onto the soft covers of my bed. They still thought that I was in imminent danger, but to be honest I was starting to feel differently. Obviously I still wanted to leave Magenta, but at the very least I didn't feel like any harm would come to me as long as Ray was there. A foolish assumption, as Ray was the one who tried to drug me just days before, and yet I couldn't shake the comfort that I felt around him. There hadn't been many people in my life before that had touched my heart, but he had managed to tear away the thorny barricade protecting it within a few days, nursing my withered heart back to life and encouraging it to bloom. I drifted to sleep, the stars still shining brightly behind my closed eyelids.

I was awoken by a knock on the door. "May I come in? I brought breakfast." It was Ray. "Yeah, come in," I murmured sleepily before really considering it, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and yawning. He walked in, a tray loaded with food and juice in his hands and stopped suddenly, his emerald eyes opened wide and his cheeks flushed slightly. My brain still wasn't fully awake, so it took me a moment to realize he was reacting to the way I looked having just woken up. I usually braid my hair loosely before bed, as it is long enough to wrap around my throat as I toss in bed and choke me in my sleep, but it had come out during the night, long chestnut waves falling softly around and over my face and lips parted slightly as my breathing adjusted to being awake again. My hands rushed to my hair as I tried desperately to smooth it, breaking the trance that Ray was in and he set the tray down and sat down quickly. He was obviously embarrassed, his eyes now averted and hand over his mouth.

"Sorry. Should I go?" He mumbled.

"No it's alright. The damage is already done," I laughed, eliciting a smile from Ray.

"If you're referring to the damage to my heart, you'd be right. It's beating fast enough to burst right now." Now I blushed as I tamed my hair with my bedside brush before joining Ray at the table. He served up the dishes, two servings of pancakes, eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and orange juice. I ate in silence at first, not sure how to start a conversation again.

"Have you been… unhappy here?" I paused, lowering my utensils as Ray asked me this. This was a delicate question and required a careful answer.

"No. I've not been unhappy, per se." Ray cocked his head slightly.

"Per se?" He asked.

"I've not been unhappy and you've been nothing but kind to me, but there are still a lot of things I don't know." His eyebrows gathered as he tried to make sense of this.

"Are you afraid of this place?"

"More like a wariness." I replied after clearing my mouth again.

"Do you want to leave?" His eyes were sincere as they bored into mine, searching, pleading with me.

"I don't want to leave you." His sincerity encouraged mine and I responded truthfully, meeting his gaze even as it wavered.

"Thank you. When I'm with you, it's as if I'm beside the sun. You're so warm, so kind, even to someone like me." I opened my mouth to protest and he smiled gently. "See? You won't even let me think badly of myself." His voice was softer than ever before growing quiet again, eyes flitting away from me.

Ray looked nervously around the room, his eyes darting around as he scratched his cheek. He seemed to be embarrassed by what he was thinking. Finally he blurted out, "Actually, I was wondering if there was anything I could have from this room. Something I can feel you with, even as we're apart. It doesn't matter what it is, it doesn't have to be anything grand-" he broke off, panting slightly due to his tendency to speak quickly without breathing. My face grew hotter upon deciphering his words and suddenly my eyes were all over the room too, wondering desperately what I should give him. "You know, that was creepy... forget I said anything!" Ray misread my search for something to give him as fear or dismay. Suddenly, it hit me what I should give him and reached for the locket hanging around my neck, quickly unfastening the clasp. His eyes opened wide with shock. "No, that's... I couldn't..." He started, but I broke him off by shaking my head.

"You should take it, Ray." I took his hand and unfurled his fingers gently, laying the heart-shaped locket in his palm and covering it and his hand with my own.

"But isn't this something precious to you? I've never seen you without it..." His voice wavered slightly as he spoke.

"This locket marks a promise I made to myself a long time ago and has laid over my heart ever since. If you take it and think of me, then our hearts will be connecting no matter how far away we are or how long we can't see each other. Please, take it." I watched a variety of emotions cross his face as he was overwhelmed by my words. He stood, his chair rattling back quickly as if to let him up without delay. In two strides he was upon me, his arms wrapped tightly around me, fingers holding my head to his shoulder. His unusually thin form was trembling.

"Thank you... thank you. No one's ever given me anything like this. I'll treasure it." He was holding me so tight it was difficult to breathe, but it was strangely comfortable. He was warm and firm, and I could feel his heart beating rapidly through his chest. "Chiyorin..." He pulled away slightly, still holding me against him. "Have I been imagining that we have something between us? Do you... Will you accept me? Even when I lied to you? Why? Why would you, after I hurt you?" His hands tightened on my shoulders.

"I don't know why, or when, but you've become so very precious to me. I more than accept you, Ray." His eyes shone with unshed tears. Slowly, tentatively, he leaned towards me, his intent clear as day. My eyes closed without my willing them as our lips met. He pulled back quickly, his expression shocked and apologetic.

"Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself. Forgive me!" His head bowed, he apologized. I interrupted him by kissing him again, closing the distance between us. He responded with vigor, pushing me back with his enthusiasm as he claimed my lips until my back was against the wall. His kiss sent sparks down my spine, traveling all the way to the tips of my fingers as my hands draped around his neck loosely. We broke apart, both breathing heavily as our brains tried to process what had just happened. "Chiyorin... my beloved Chiyorin. My most precious." He whispered, his voice low and husky, his hand caressing my cheek. I laid my hand over his and his eyes shone warmly, as a joyful smile spread slowly over his face. I could feel it mirrored on my own and he rubbed his nose against mine with startling delicacy. He embraced me again and we sunk to the floor together, sitting silently in each other's arms for a while. "I want to stay like this forever with you. Do you remember what you promised me?" I nodded slowly.

"I promised to not abandon you. I meant it then and still do." He seemed to relax even more, almost melting beside me like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Thank you. You can't possibly know how much that means to me... everyone in my life has abandoned me or betrayed me. But with you... with you I can hope. You're different from the rest. I can believe you. No, I will believe you." I held him tighter. He raised the locket to his lips. "What was the promise you made upon this locket?" Ray asked quietly after kissing it lightly. I hesitated, fighting on whether to tell him this secret I had kept carefully thus far.

"I promised to never doubt what my heart told me. To be true to myself and as kind to others as I could manage. It's silly, I know-" Ray broke in, "It's not silly, it's brave. I couldn't possibly be true to myself. I'm not... I'm not strong like you. If I were true to myself, I'd lose myself." He stopped, seemingly thinking better of continuing to speak. Suddenly a knock rang out and a voice called out. "Mr. Ray, the Savior is looking for you." Ray sighed.

"This is probably the first time I've not wanted to go to the Savior. But I have to go." Ray kissed my hand and excused himself, leaving me to the RFA chats.

Ray POV

That morning I met with the Savior before beginning my work. I did a number of things in Magenta and I worked directly with her. The work I do is hard on my body, for I don't sleep or eat much, but it was essential for Mint Eye that I succeed in all my tasks. Thus, I frequently had meeting with the Savior. "Ray. I've been waiting for you." The Savior called out as soon as I entered her chambers.

"Forgive me, I was attending to another matter." I apologized.

"How are things progressing?" The Saviors voice was clear as a bell, melodic to the ears. I owed everything to her, including my own life. And lately, she had given me something else to be grateful for: it was her idea to bring in a "tester" and thus it was thanks to her that I met Chiyorin.

"Everything is progressing well. She lost some trust in us as result of the traitor's interference, but she is still ending the chats. She told me... that she'll stay beside me, and I believe her when she promises not to betray me. I like her so much." My voice wavered.

"That's good, Ray. I'm so glad that you've finally found someone to illuminate your heart." Her gaze, once serene, now darkened. "Just remember, were there is strong light, there are greater shadows. Have you been taking your elixir?" I paused, looking for the right phrasing.

"Not as often as in the past. It... hurts now. " She smiled brilliantly.

"Pain is a path, a bridge for greater success. Make sure you take it tonight." She handed me a small vial of mint-colored elixir. She pursed her lips in a small pout, "I think you're spending more time with that girl that you have with me." Her words were harmless but they struck a dissonant chord within me. _That girl, she said._

"Chiyorin is… quite special." I unconsciously put extra emphasis on her name and the Savior's green eyes narrowed dangerously. It seemed that she was in a poor mood today.

"Be careful, Ray. I'm glad you've found a bit of happiness, but I was blinded once before by someone radiant." Her lips curled up in a small smile. "I'd like to meet her. If possible, I want her to join us so you won't have to part with her." A few days ago I would have agreed, but now a small seed of uncertainty had been planted in my heart and was being nurtured by her light. Why did she have to join Mint Eye to stay here? I had seen firsthand the changes in the newcomers once they started taking the elixir of salvation. True, they became happier, but those were already broken people. Inside of Chiyorin I could see the familiar signs of anxiety, fatigue and loneliness, but if she had been broken by these things before she had already mended herself, the welded pieces of her heart and mind strong as ever. She didn't need the elixir. She didn't need Mint Eye, though it pained me to say it. "You seem quiet today. Have you been sleeping enough? Or have you," the Savior wiggled her eyebrows, "Been attending to other matters?" I felt my face flush scarlet.

"I've been working! That redheaded bastard has started to attack the servers in full force, but he gets a little worse during the night, so I've been attacking back and reinforcing the firewalls during the early hours of the mornings." I rushed to defend myself.

"Well, as long as you're focused I'll leave you to it. Go ahead and get back to it." My audience over, I went back to the server room, rubbing the heart-shaped locket that hung around my neck as if it was a necklace of prayer beads.

Chiyorin POV

The rest of my day ended without an issue, other than the fact I was being held captive in a religious cult. Just peachy. That night, a harsh knock woke me up and the door opened without waiting for a response. It was Ray, still in his nightshirt with hair mussy from restless sleep. His eyes were ringed in dark circles and gleamed with desperate fervor. Having seen me, he seemed to deflate in relief, letting out a sigh that could have propelled a sailboat.

"Ray? Are you okay?" I asked, fully awake after seeing him so fearful.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm okay. I just had a nightmare." He sat on the edge of my bed at my beckoning. "Will you tell me about it?" He visibly shuddered.

"I dreamt they took you away. They... the RFA stole you in the dead of night. They tortured you, broke you, just like they broke my savior. I couldn't bear it if that happened to you. I don't want you to ever get hurt. Please, tell me that you'll stay here. I can protect you from them here. Please, don't leave me!" My heart squeezed painfully at his hunkered, trembling form, fingers twisting the bedsheets. Without a word, I wrapped my arms around him. Ray gasped quietly in surprise but didn't resist.

"I already told you that I won't betray you. Trust me." A tear dripped down his cheek, but I pretended not to see. "You know, when I was little my parents would let me sleep with them when I had a nightmare. So um, would you like to stay here tonight?" His jaw dropped. "W-w-what? Are you sure? I mean, I would love to but you won't-"

"Sleep here, Ray." His mouth snapped shut and he nodded, slipping carefully under the covers, carefully not touching me. For some reason, this annoyed me, so I moved closer until I was right next to him. Reluctantly, like I was a fragile object, he relaxed his arms as they partially embraced me. Ray's white hair glimmered silver in the moonlight that shone between the curtains.

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say? When I'm with you, it's like I'm wanted, maybe even needed by someone else. That's never happened to me before." His voice was tinged with melancholy as he hugged me tighter. In the gleam of the moonlight, I saw the metallic shimmer of my lockets chain around his neck and I reached out to touch it.

"Because our hearts connected. I love you, Ray." His breath hitched and he didn't breathe for several seconds. "Ray? You have to breathe, Ray."

His expression was completely thunderstruck as he spoke. "Sorry, I just—I just-!" In boyish glee he kissed me, hands cupping my face. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy I can barely breathe. Ah! My heart's going to burst, it's beating so fast." Ray nuzzled my cheek, burying his nose into the hair by my ear. His breath tickled as he said, "Thank you. I love you too." Wrapped in each other's warmth, sleep came comfortably.

I woke up with the morning sun shining on my face through the curtains, illuminating the room in soft golden light. I tried to move but a heavy weight was holding me down, causing me to panic for a moment. Though I trusted Ray, the knowledge that I was in an unfamiliar and dangerous place persisted. But the weight on me was just Ray's leg, draped protectively over me, his arms crossing around my waist. He murmured softly. I took in his expression as he slept. His eyes were large and closed, fringed with long, dark lashes. His skin was smooth, slightly flushed with a youthful glow. His face was far more innocent asleep, careless. He murmured again, his lashes fluttering open slowly to reveal his jade eyes, still heavy with sleep. He smiled gently, taking in my features as I twisted under him to see him better.

"Good morning, my precious Chiyorin." His voice was husky from having just woken up. "Good morning, Ray. Did you sleep well?" He nodded almost shyly.

"I don't think I've ever slept as well. Ever." He sighed, buried his face in the soft skin of my neck, just above my clavicle.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" I gasped in surprise.

"Charging. I have to face the rest of the day without being able to see you." He sighed deeply, breathing in my scent before pulling himself up to a sitting position, his hair and bedclothes mussy from sleeping. "I'd better go. It'd be best if no one else found out about this. It might be dangerous for you." I nodded, shifting in the bed and suddenly shivering as a small, cold object rolled beneath my leg. Drawing it out, I saw it was a small vial filled to the brim with blue liquid. _The elixir. Was Ray trying to give it to me as I slept?_ I brushed off these momentary doubts, feeling a tinge of guilt that I had even thought of it as a possibility. Ray spotted the vial in my hand and gently took it from me, muttering, "Oh, this must have slipped from my pocket. I meant to take it last night…" He trailed off, looking anxiously to gauge my reaction.

"I really don't like you taking that, Ray. I know that it's not exactly my place, but I can't help but worry about you," I said, my voice nearly a whisper.

"To be honest, I don't really like taking it either. It hurts, and it tastes foul. But I have to take it, or I might lose myself." I nodded, knowing this fight was far from being won. Ray cleared his throat. "If I can find the time, maybe I can come see you?" He phrased it like a question, cocking his head to one side so his hair flopped out of his face adorably. I could feel the smile stretching across my face in response.

"Of course you can. I'd love to see you. And tonight," I stammered, a little shocked by what I was trying to say, "If you have nightmares again, you can come sleep with me again." His face flushed. "Ah. Yeah, um, thanks. And... If I don't have a nightmare, can I still come?" I nodded and he grinned, kissing the back of my hand gently. "Until then, my princess."

There wasn't much excitement that day in the RFA chats. Ray apparently was too busy to visit today and my day ended calmly. I waited for Ray, even almost made myself stay awake so I could greet him when he could finally join me, but I knew that if I did that he'd worry about my health. Late that night, as I was drifting off to sleep, the door burst open and Ray staggered into the room, clutching his head in his hand.

"Ray! Are you alright?!" I supported him as he almost collapsed, leading him to my bed so he could lay down. He writhed in pain, whimpering loudly.

"Chiyorin!... Chiyorin, it hurts!" He gasped, clawing at his chest.

"Ray! What happened! What hurts?!" I grabbed his hands, trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"Everything! It feels like I drank fire and now everything burns! Am I... Am I going to die? Please, tell me I'll be alright..." His brow was covered in sweat as looked desperately for reassurance from me.

"It'll be alright. You'll be fine, I'm here now. What happened? Did you eat something bad?" He moaned, "The elixir... bad reaction..."

"Poison... you've been poisoned. What do I do? Oh god, how can I help you?" I remembered taking classes for first aid, but that was for CPR and things like that. They barely covered poisoning first aid! "Think, Chiyorin, think! First, the person who ingested the poison has to get it out of their system... Ray, let's get you to the bathroom. You need to throw up and get whatever's left of the elixir out of your stomach." I practically dragged him to the sink in the attached bathroom and supported him as he expelled the contents of his stomach into the sink. He was trembling and weak when he finished and I carried him on my back to the bed, staggering under his weight. He was heavy, but not as heavy as he should have been. It was obvious that he wasn't eating enough and to top it off he was suffering from some serious effects of the drug. Laying him down again, I tried to get a washcloth and cold water from the bathroom but he grabbed my wrist as I moved to leave. "Please... don't go! Don't leave me!" He was delirious with pain and tears streamed down his cheeks in twin trails. My heart squeezed at the sight of him in so much pain. "I'm not going to leave, just going to get you a cloth for your forehead. I'll be right back." I reassured him, running quickly to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth. I then filled a small bowl with cool water and ran back to Ray. I laid my hand on his forehead. It was burning hot and covered in a thin film on sweat. I laid the cloth his forehead, using another cloth to clean his face. "So hot... it's so hot..." He was getting worse, his brow clenched in pain and his hands grabbing at the sheets.

"Hot? Too hot, too hot... you're wearing a lot of layers." I undid the buttons of his coat, stripping it off of him. Underneath he wore a blousey white shirt and his cravat. I undid the cravat, pricking myself on the pin. A single drop of blood welled up from my fingertip and Ray watched it, mesmerized. "It's fine, just a little prick." I reassured him, working quickly to strip him of his other shirt, exposing his chest. I was right in thinking he wasn't eating right, because with his chest now bared I could clearly see each rib, crisscrossed by thin scars. I traced one of his ribs, my fingers grazing over the scars there, and felt hot tears welling up in my eyes. "Chiyorin..." He started, his voice pained as he saw my lip trembling, a feverish hand coming up to brush my cheek and to wipe away the tears that traced down my cheeks. "Please don't cry," he pleaded with a whimper as his thin frame shuddered. I forced the lump from my throat and slowly swiped the cool cloth over his flushed skin, as gently as if he was a precious porcelain doll. He sighed, relieved slightly of the burning pain that consumed him and slowly fell into a shallow, delirious slumber.

I cared for him all through the night, his fever finally breaking around 3 in the morning. The elixir must have been mostly absorbed before I got him to throw up, judging from how long the effects lasted and their severity. Thankfully no other Believers had come looking for him, because a fiery rage for Mint Eye now accompanied my concern for Ray.

"Mother... please..." A murmur rose from the bed where Ray lay as he spoke in his sleep. I debated waking him, since it looked like he was having a nightmare about his past. He had always been so reluctant to speak of his past, and part of me was curious and wanted to hear what he might let slip, but I banished this thought from my mind. I wanted to hear about it from him, at his own pace and when he was ready. Not like this, I thought as he yelped, emerald eyes shooting open.

"Oww, my head is killing me… Wait, Chiyorin!? What are you-" He looked around the room, seemingly just becoming aware of his surroundings and state of undress. "What did I..." His eyes grew wide with horror as a few scenarios apparently came to mind, face flushing ever redder than his now mild fever was causing. Suddenly he grabbed my shoulders roughly, forcing me to face him. "He came out, didn't he?! Did he hurt you?! Goddammit, I don't remember a thing!" He clutched his head with one hand, eyes ablaze with emotions that were entirely beyond me.

"Ray! It's okay, nothing nothing's happened to me. You came here last night very sick and I was trying to get your fever down." I pointed to the water and cloth. "I'm far more worried about you than myself. You said last night that it was because of the elixir..." I trailed off pointedly, wanting him to fill in the dots for me so we could move onto the subject of "he".

"I must have accidentally gotten some of the more potent elixir... but the Savior gave me that bottle herself..." He was talking to himself, but it served my purpose.

"Ray, who is it that you're so afraid of me meeting?" He tensed immediately, hands wrapping themselves in the bedsheets.

"It's better that you don't meet him. He's... a bad side of me," Ray finally admitted, perhaps seeing that I wasn't going to let him evade the question any longer.

"Why would it be bad if I met him?" I couldn't help asking, curiosity loosening my tongue despite Ray's tense body language. His visibly bristled, arms crossed tightly across his chest and legs crossed and his eyes closed tightly in pained concentration.

"I can't... guarantee... that he won't hurt you. No... He wants to hurt you. And he's really fighting… to come out." His breathing was shallow and quick, fear emanating from his entire body, slowly infecting me with its vice-like grip. He wanted to hurt me?

"Okay, I understand now. Thank you for telling me." My calm voice was entirely detached from my tumultuous mind as a million scenarios went through my mind. _Hurt me? Why?_ "You're most welcome, sweetheart." _Whoa. Not good_. The voice was Ray's, but it was indescribably different. His voice was chilling, dripping from his lips like honey from a bee's wax, tinged with lunacy. My eyes traveled slowly to meet his as I fought an instinctual urge to freeze, drifting over a wide, toothy smile. His eyes, usually so gentle and kind, were cold chips of glacial ice despite his wide smile as he regarded me, clearly eying me. His stare was clearly a challenge, and one I met openly even as my heart thundered heavily in my chest and a cold sweat trickled down my neck.

His grin widened further at my unwillingness to back down as he spoke, "Not bad. I can see why that marshmallow was so taken with you." He stood up, approaching me quickly, grabbing my chin roughly before I could step away, hot breath hitting my face as he spoke. "He has painted himself as innocent, but he's thought some very colorful things about you. Maybe I should," he paused to move to my ear, "Show you a few of them?" He bit my ear, breaking my skin and drawing blood, which he licked sensually off his lips as he pulled away. I trembled as my ear throbbed, feeling my blood trickle down my neck. "Are you afraid of me?" His voice was joyful, even as a tear trickled down his cheek. Ray was still there. He must be fighting, trying to stop himself.

"No," I responded, stepping towards him. My voice trembled betrayingly, but I couldn't back down now. I couldn't abandon the Ray that I knew to the man that had taken the spotlight of his consciousness. I had to help him snap out of it.

"You're a terrible liar." He grabbed me by the nape of my neck, dragging me against him as he pushed his way back towards the bed until my knees pressed against it. He forced me down, his full body weight pinning me to the bed. Tears were streaming freely down his cheeks now as he chuckled darkly above me, droplets falling onto my face. It hurt to see him like this. It wasn't that his wasn't himself or that he wasn't able to control himself, it was that he was so afraid of himself. I lifted my hand to his face, wiping the tears from his cheek and entangling my fingers in his bone-white hair.

"I love you. All of you. I love you, so please don't hate yourself, Ray." Ray's expression was shocked for a moment before shifting into condescending amusement. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard, all hot air. You should save your words for later," this voice grew sinister as he reached for the buttons at my chest, exposing my neck and collarbone. His face became pained. "Damn, he's coming back... at least I'll remove this weakness." He spat contemptuously as he grabbed my throat violently, cutting off my breath as I writhed beneath him, gasping for breath.

"Ray... snap out of..." My vision grew fuzzy and tinged with red and my consciousness began to go black, my fingers clawing uselessly at his chest. Suddenly he jumped away and blessed oxygen poured into my lungs as I coughed and gasped for each breath. Ray was breathing almost as hard as I was and shaking like a leaf in summer storm.

"Oh, god... Chiyorin... I..." He started horrified at his hands as if his hands were covered in blood. He must have tasted the blood still on his lips at that moment, because he wiped his lips with the back of his hand and fell onto his knees upon seeing the carmine remains of his alter ego's bite. I got up, shaky on my feet, and moved to his side. He scooted away from me until he was against the wall. I tried to speak and found that I couldn't, a rasping, breathy sound issuing from my throat instead. Ray was hyperventilating, pressed against the wall and tense as a cat staring a Rottweiler in the face, but I persisted approaching him slowly. When I finally reached his side I threw my arms around his neck, holding him close, trembles and all. "Welcome back," I rasped, feeling him flinch in my arms at the sound of my gravelly voice.

"I'm so sorry... please forgive me!" He kept repeating this over and over, clutching at me desperately as I stroked his hair soothingly. I pulled away, still holding his shoulders. His gaze lingered on the quickly bruising marks left on my neck and he reached out to trace one, his fingers as soft as feathers as they skimmed across the reddened skin, his expression full of guilt and regret. "I'm okay." I tried to reassure him but it wasn't working.

"No, you're not okay! No part of how I've treated you is okay! Do you not care if you die?!" My eyes widened in shock as Ray yelled, something he'd never done to me before.

Ray POV

I regretted the words as soon as they had left my mouth. Her beautiful eyes jumped open before they clouded over, her gaze becoming downcast. "There was a time... when I wouldn't deny that." Her voice, roughed by my earlier treatment, was softer than it had ever been, barely loud enough for me to hear. My heart thudded heavily in my chest upon hearing the pain in her voice. "I was born twenty-two years ago to a woman who didn't want me. She was young, too young to be saddled with a child. But she gave birth to me and tried to raise me, but the harsh words of her peers eventually… she killed herself when I was three years old. I lived with her parents after her death, and the cared for me until I was nine. My grandparents were wonderful people." She spoke slowly, telling me of her life before Mint Eye. "But as all things do, they both passed away, and within a short time of each other no less, leaving me alone again. My mother was already dead and I had no idea who was my father, so with no other relatives that would take me I went to a foster home. And then another, and another. Some were alright, but eventually they all passed me to the next. The worst ones were the group homes. Gathering a large group of troubled youths together wasn't exactly the best of ideas, especially when the buildings were co-ed." My stomach sank as I realized the implications of her words and my fists clenched with rage. For a moment I wanted to track down each and every person she had ever been housed with and drown them in the elixir. "I had to learn fast, but for the most part I was able to protect myself. It was a really hard time for me. I only had myself, because the adults didn't really care. We were just their paychecks." She spat this part bitterly before continuing, "In my last house, I tried to protect the other girls too, but three of the boys ganged up on me and put me in intensive care. I spent my eighteenth birthday in the hospital." Pulling aside the hair at her temple she showed me a raised scar about an inch long. "One used a baseball bat. A little harder, and I might not be here today." I knew about her being an orphan, but I didn't pry this deep when doing her backup check. My stomach turned. "That day, I became an adult and could finally leave that hellish system. Since then I've survived on part-time jobs and government handouts while I finish my schooling. I won't let this world crush me like it did my mother." Her fists were clenched tightly and her nails dug into her soft palms. She trembled, reminding me of the flowers in the garden. "But my past has become my strength. I won't go back to living like that. And I now have something else to live for." She straightened up, her fierce gaze capturing mine. "So to answer your question, yes, I do care what happens to me. I also care about what happens to you, Ray."

Chiyorin's POV

"I also care about what happens to you, Ray." I grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look me in the face as I spoke to him. His emerald eyes were wide, but he didn't push me away despite my forcefulness. "I won't leave you. Not when you're going through something even worse than I have and have yet to make peace with it." Ray narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Make peace with it? How can you make peace with it? Do you really understand?" He muttered angrily, looking away from me as I faltered. "I'm not like you. I'm not strong enough to overcome this."

"Tell me your story," I whispered, "I want to understand, but I can't unless you tell me what led you to joining Mint Eye." I slowly chipped away at his defense and he crumbled, finally opening up about his past. He told me about a father in the spotlight and his illegitimate children in the shadows, his abusive mother and tortured childhood, and the betrayal by his brother. He was so animated in describing his hatred for his brother it was in all honesty a little bit frightening. He looked like he truly wanted to kill him, but I could tell that his hatred was tinged with sorrow, stained with emotion that he refused to accept. Halfway through his story a Believer came down the hall calling for Ray, but he sent him away. After he finished talking we sat by each other for several long minutes, absorbing what we had both just heard from one another. I stole a glimpse at Ray's neck, seeing the chain of my locket and feeling a surge of emotions overtake me. This man had been through so much, and yet was still capable of showing such kindness. He followed my gaze, placing a hand protectively over the locket before reluctantly drawing it out from under his shirt.

"Do you want it back? Are you... afraid to accept me now?" He asked fearfully, eyes pleadingly trying to analyze my emotions, trying to read my answer.

"No. I told you before, didn't I? I won't abandon you, no matter what." I squeezed his hands. "You're stuck with me now, whether you like it or not." That soft smile I loved finally came out again and he nodded.

"I need to get back to work. Thank you for everything, Chiyorin." He kissed my cheek and left the room, but for a long time afterwards it felt like his warmth remained.

I logged onto the RFA app, seeing that a new chat room had just opened.

Zen- Hello, Chiyorin!

Zen- Missed you last night... usually you're on all hours of the night lol

Chiyorin- I was with the hacker last night

Chiyorin- Wait, that sounded wrong;;

Chiyorin- The hacker was sick, so I took care of him last night

Zen- I think my mind broke...

Zen- That guy kidnapped you and is now holding you hostage, and yet, in your extremely dangerous situation, you helped him when he got sick?!

Zen- What kind of angel are you?!

707- hi hi hello

707- Wow, Chiyorin. Your heart must be as big as mine!

Zen- Hack into her phone camera and see if she has wings and a halo lol

707- lolol sounds fun sure

Zen- That was a joke, don't actually do it!

707- Too late!

707-...

707- Chiyorin, what happened to your neck?

*Zen confused emoji*

Zen- Her neck? What's wrong with her neck?

That moment, a picture popped up in the chat room. It was a picture of me, dark bags under my eyes go from staying up so late and around my neck, two reddish-purple hand-shaped bruises stood out sharply against my pale skin.

Zen- Chiyorin? Is that a picture of you? What the hell...

707- I'm dead serious. What. Happened. To. Your. Neck?

707- I'm force-adding the other members. This is an emergency meeting.

One by one all the other members were added, even V.

Yoosung- What's going on? I was in the middle of a lecture and had to leave cuz the messenger won't close;;

Jumin- An emergency meeting? This has only happened once before in the history of the RFA.

V- Luciel, we need to get her out immediately.

Chiyorin- Everyone, I'm okay! This is a big misunderstanding!

Chiyorin- He didn't mean to hurt me. It was an accident!

Yoosung- Are those... hand marks!

707- How does someone strangle someone else on accident?

Zen- I can't believe this is happening... we need to save her before he kills her!

Chiyorin- He won't kill me! If he had wanted to kill me, wouldn't he have already done it? I've been here for days now, he would have had more than enough chances!

Jaehee- There's also blood on your shirt...

Jumin- Your situation has obviously taken a turn for the worse, and yet you don't think they mean you harm. Don't you think you're being a little naive?

Chiyorin- I don't know if "they" mean me harm, but the hacker definitely doesn't.

Zen- Wait, what?! There are multiple people?!

V- You believe this, even after he raised his hand against you?

V- It's my fault you're there. I have to save you before you become an innocent victim.

Yoosung- So you say, but don't you think she's already become a victim!? When are you actually going to do something about it?!

V- Tonight. Luciel, I need to talk with you. Now.

As fast as they came, the members each logged out, leaving me to my worries. If they came and busted the Mint Eye, what would happen to Ray? No doubt he would be arrested for the various illegal aspects of our arrangement and his organization. Even if they managed to smooth things over for him, he would still have to get clean from the elixir, which honestly would be for the best, but after so long having taken the drug there must be some lasting repercussions. What would become of his personality after coming off of the drug? I was beginning to pace in the spacious room when suddenly a Believer let himself in without knocking, dark hood pulled over his face. "We have just received instructions from Mr. Ray to bring you to him. Please put this on." He held out a black blindfold, a familiar relic of my time here, which I reluctantly allowed to be tied around my eyes. At this point, resisting didn't seem wise.

After a long, quiet, blind walk, I was led to a room where my blindfold was finally removed. Blinking at the sudden light of computer monitors, I felt a warm hand take mine as Ray's voice rang out quietly.

"Chiyorin, I just read the chat logs. The RFA intend to take you from me. I don't want you to go, but," he paused, bringing his hand to my neck to trace the bruised handprints he left behind earlier, "After the way I acted, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to run." His other hand curled into a fist, clenched and shaking at his side.

"I... don't want to go anywhere without you. Leaving you now wouldn't be possible for me. Not when I finally found someone that I can protect." His jade eyes widened as a tear slipped down my cheek even though I stood straight and tall. In two smooth strides he approached me, cupping the back of my head as he pulled me to him, his heart pounding loud enough for me to hear and feel as I was pressed against his chest.

"I want to be able to protect you too, Chiyorin. That's why... I can't let them take you." He kissed me softly, warm lips sealing against mine. "I can't let you go. I'm sorry, but I'm going to protect you no matter what." Without warning, a sharp pain stabbed into my neck and the world began to blur almost immediately, the room and Ray beginning to spin like a colorful kaleidoscope. Ray caught me as I slumped forward into his arms, swooping my limp body up into a princess carry. _Was that Ray or Saeran? Either way…_ The door opened and a beautiful blonde woman stepped in. She looked vaguely familiar, but my brain was refusing to work under the circumstances, so I couldn't place her smile. "Well done, Ray." Her voice was melodic, like a wind chime in a warm summer breeze, wrapping me in a sense of nostalgia. "Was this really the only way, Savior? It seems so... forceful." I was barely able to acknowledge the words coming out of Ray's mouth. So this woman was the Savior... "This wasn't the only way, but it is the best way. Do you doubt my decision, Ray?" Her glass-like eyes narrowed and Ray shook his head in disagreement. "Good. Then, let's get her situated downstairs." My consciousness faded out and my world was consumed in darkness.

I woke up to a cold, metallic rattle of iron against stone. As I blinked my eyes open, I took in my surroundings slowly and with a pounding headache. I was in a dimly lit cell in what appeared to be a dungeon, cobbled floors and iron bars. Around my wrist was a thin locked bracelet of steel and a long length of chain attached to a ring on the wall on the far side of the room. I was sitting on a thin mattress laid on the floor with a thick blanket to help guard against the chill of the room. Ray was leaning against the bars, typing furiously on a laptop. He turned at the sound of my chain rattling, a smile stretching across his face.

"You're awake! I'm so glad!" He talked as if everything thing was normal, like we were taking a stroll through the garden on a sunny day and not locked in a dungeon.

"Ray? What is all this?" My voice was tentative.

"We moved you downstairs to a place where security is tighter. Sorry it isn't as nice as your room upstairs, but I can't take any risks with the RFA coming for you. Also..." his voice grew low and alarming, almost as frightening as the words that followed, "We're going to go through with the ceremony tonight." He took a bottle from his coat, a small crystal vial filled with mint-green elixir. "I had wanted for you to take it voluntarily after coming to see the righteousness in our ways, but the end result is the same." Using a pair of bronze keys, Ray entered the cell, stepping close with the vial in hand. "If you join us, the RFA will abandon you. You can stay here with me forever. But if you don't, the RFA will try to take you and will challenge Magenta. We won't go down without a fight. You'll be forced to join us regardless, and people might get hurt. You wouldn't want that, right? For people to die because of you, when all you want to do is to protect others?" A crazed look was in his eyes, a strange lilt affecting his speech. This person before me wasn't Ray.

"You're... Saeran. I believe we met this morning." I gestured to the bruises decorating my throat and he grinned, pleased that I had recognized him, the facade slipping away like an actor's mask. "That's right, princess. Welcome to your tower. I must say, I admire the fact you aren't whimpering yet. I can change that." His grin became a sneer and he grabbed my chin roughly, pulling it up as he kissed me roughly, biting my bottom lip hard and stealing my breath. I tasted blood as he pulled away, wiping my mouth defiantly to his delight. "Not bad. Not bad at all!" He moved toward me again and I pushed him away.

"Saeran, you need to stop. I accept that you are part of Ray, but I won't let you do something he'll regret. Please let me out of this cell and let me contact the RFA. I'm sure I can talk them down-" He backhanded me across the cheek, the blow making me fall to the mattress again clutching my face.

"Don't speak of those filthy people! I'm before you now!" A tear fell from his eye, trickling slowly down his place cheeks as he trapped me beneath him, pinning me by sitting on my stomach. I struggled beneath him as he uncorked the vial. "This is a concentrated version of the usual elixir. It's stronger and works faster than the usual, at least supposedly. Who knows, though!" He put the vial to my lips but paused. "Ah, wait. I should take a picture and send it to those pieces of shit in the RFA. Wouldn't that be fun?" He took out his phone and went to take the picture and frowned. "That's not good enough..." He forced the chain and my hands above my head and bound them together with the chain. Still not satisfied, he tore open my shirt so the bruises on my neck showed better. "That's better." He took his time taking the picture and sending it to all the RFA members, laughing maniacally at their immediate responses. "Looks like that had the desired response!" Another tear. Ray was trying to escape, to take center stage. I had to buy him some time, or shock Saeran and give him an opportunity to take control again.

"Saeran... don't make me drink that. Please. You promised you wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do."

"No, the marshmallow boy said that. I never promised anything like that. I'm not the one you love. I am the one you should acknowledge, not that marshmallow nor the RFA. I am the one that you should fear." His fingers traced the bruises he left earlier that day. His eyes looked almost sad as he said this.

"I love you too, Saeran. I told you that earlier, didn't I?" He smiled.

"Then drink." He placed the vial to my lips again but couldn't seem to be able to force himself to pour it. "Isn't this what you want?!" Saeran yelled, apparently arguing with himself, one hand gripping his temple tightly. "No... I won't force this on her!" He grimaced in pain and the vial was pulled away. "If you don't, she'll be taken away!" It returned to my mouth and a single, bitter drop touched my tongue, which I promptly spit out. "Not if I go with her!" His eyes opened in shock. "What? You're going to leave Mint Eye to be with her?! And how the hell will you manage that, you pathetic wretch?!" I watched mesmerized as his face shifted into rage, then love, then sorrow as he wrestled with his alter ego. ""She showed me what love was! What Magenta offers isn't love, it's a place to belong for those who haven't got one, a place to be put to use!" "And you think you have a place now?! Don't kid yourself! You couldn't make it the first time around. What exactly do you think has changed?!" "I now have a place! I belong by her side, where I can protect her and she can protect me! I never had anyone who loved me before who didn't betray me, no one who needed me!" "She's just waiting for her chance. She doesn't love you, she's using you! Why else would she choose someone like you?" "Shut up, shut up!" His screams echoed from the stone walls.

"That's enough, Ray. Saeran is right." A clear voice, very out of place in these dark surroundings, stopped the words on Ray's lips as he turned about in shock. "She doesn't love you, she is just trying to escape using you. It saddens me that you no longer feel this to be a place of love..." Now that my head was clearer, I immediately recognized the petite black-cloaked woman whose melodic voice and blond mane appear before us.

"Rika..." I breathed, incapable of forming much else in the way of thought. What the hell? Rika was the Savior?

"This is the girl?" Her green eyes were cold as she regarded me, still pinned beneath Ray. "Rather plain to the eye, but your tongue must be quite impressive to spin such believable lies." I felt a sharp stab of dislike for this blond woman and spared nothing in my cutting response. "You must be quite familiar spinning lies, Rika. Perhaps you speak from your experience of betraying all your friends and so many others." I spat her name like venom and she smiled in response.

"You should know that our friends in the RFA are coming guns blazing to save you. Everything I worked for, all to be destroyed for this little girl. Next time, I shall take pains to make my organization sturdier."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Ray hissed.

"It seems that you taught my puppy to bite, girl. I'm hurt, Ray. Have you forgotten who saved you, who loved you when no one else did?" Her voice, sickly sweet, sent shivers down my spine. "Who took you in after your mother beat you, your brother abandoned you? Who taught you how delicious revenge was, helped you by killing that irredeemable human trash you called mother? Who gave you a place to be, as you so gratefully put it?"

Ray yelled back at her, "You did! But now I can see that everything you gave me was warped by your own twisted ideals! You never loved me!"

Her eyes grew as cold and lifeless as two green pebbles as she spoke. "I loved you. You were so dependent on me, so loyal. But this girl has ruined you. But don't worry, I won't abandon just because of a little thing like this. I'll just eliminate the problem and reeducate you, make sure you never forget the pain that love causes. And the consequences of you loving another." She snapped her fingers and three Believers came into our line of sight. Ray, now fully back in control, leapt off me, helped me to my feet, and unbound my wrists before standing in front of me protectively.

"I won't let you hurt her!" He growled lowly at the approaching entourage, hands curling into fists. It was clear, however, that this wasn't a battle we could win as more and more Believers took the place of those he took down. Soon they had him to the floor and had my arms twisted behind my back. One of my shoulders ached with blossoming pain, perhaps dislocated, making struggling against my captors agonizing.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Ray. I'm going to kill her," Rika cooed, taking a long silver dagger from a sheath strapped to her leg and holding it to my throat. I glared back defiantly even as fear pooled up in my belly.

"Don't you dare, Rika!" Ray yelled, his voice forced and breathy because of the men piled on top of him as he struggled.

"I don't like your tone, Ray," she flicked the dagger across my cheek and I bit my tongue to keep myself from crying out, warm blood seeping down from the stinging cut. "Stop! I'm begging you!" His cry was as anguished as if he were the one who was cut.

"That's much better. I prefer you begging. Tell me, what part of this plain woman did you like best? Her eyes? Lips? Or perhaps the ears?" The tip of her blade tapped each location as she spoke. Ray's eyes burned with a fury I'd never seen before. He looked ready to maim, to kill. "That's no good, Ray darling." The blade returned to my throat, biting into it and drawing a thin line of blood across it.

I swallowed thickly before addressing Ray. "Ray, I love you. I've only been here for a week, but the time I spent with you was the happiest time of my life."

"Please... don't say goodbye!" His body wracked with a sob but I continued. "If I die tonight, don't give up on your happiness. Don't give up. I'll always be there with you."

"Yes, you will be." A familiar voice. A familiar face, albeit in unfamiliar circumstances. Standing in the hall of the dungeon with another unfamiliar man with a Taser drawn, stood 707, Defender of Justice and Cat-god Supreme. Behind them stood a shock of mint-green hair.

"Seven! V!" I cried out, making Ray crane his neck to see them.

"I'm here too, you know. Minor character, but still." The unknown man scoffed.

"Sorry, but I didn't know your name, Mr. Taser." Seven snickered.

"You do, you just don't know the face. This is Miss. Vanderwood." He explained.

"I'm not a Miss! This is why you-" Rika stiffened in rage. "Enough! Tell your men to back off, V, or the girl dies." Seven's golden eyes burned hotly with anger as he spoke.

"I won't back down, Rika. I wished you would come back so many times, but if you were going to become like this-" Rika cut him off with her own shrill voice, "I've always been like this, you just couldn't accept the real me and forced me to live a lie! Not anymore... here I am free! Why can't you just leave me be?! And you, V, you're the one who poisoned me with your love in the first place!" The knife cut deeper and I whimpered in fear despite myself. "This is how it must all end. Goodnight, Chiyorin." Ray screamed in horror as the knife began to drag slowly across my throat when a gunshot startled us all. Rika dropped like a stone behind me and I collapsed myself, hands rushing to my throat where they found a blessedly small, shallow cut. Jumin and his armed forces had caught up to Seven's rescue squad and Jumin himself had shot Rika with a nonlethal rubber bullet, his steely business nerves steadying his hand even in this most tense of situations. The rest of his men pounced on the remaining followers of Mint Eye, having already apprehended the rest in the building above us. Ray crawled to me as fast as he could after being freed, quickly tying a handkerchief around the wound on my neck. Looking into his relieved emerald eyes I felt my own eyes grow hot and began to cry for the sheer overwhelming relief that washed through my body, throwing my good arm around Ray's neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

After I had calmed down a bit, I assessed my current situation, clinging to a hacker that had kidnapped me, nearly killed me, and was now was glaring at the members of the rescue squad in preparation for them to try and take me too. I pulled away from his shoulder. Seven and V were kneeling beside me and Ray, their faces concerned.

"Chiyorin, are you alright?" V asked, his voice soft and worried.

"Thank you all so much. You really saved us!" I hugged them both with my good arm briefly, feeling that I needed to introduce Ray properly.

"Chiyorin, your shoulder is dislocated. Let me fix it for you." Seven grabbed my arm and shoulder firmly. "This will hurt, but then it will feel much better." He warned me quietly, then yanked my arm and pushed down on my shoulder at the same time. I yelped in pain and Ray snarled, pulling me towards him.

"Damn you, Saeyoung!" I rushed to assure him I was okay, but Seven reeled back in shock, having only now gotten a decent look at Ray's face.

"You're-!" He gasped, mouth open. I connected the dots, meanwhile.

"You're Ray- Saeran's brother?!" I was beyond shocked. Ray's account of his brother hadn't been complementary, so I was quite shocked in response to this epiphany. V's face was pained as he urged us to go. "I promise I'll tell you everything on the way back, but we need to get Chiyorin and Saeran to a hospital." Seven's spun on him, and for a second I thought he was going to shoot V too, his eyes like molten gold behind his glasses. But before he could say anything else, the sharp sound of a knife being drawn interrupted him as Rika broke free of the men restraining her.

"I won't let you!" A flash of scarlet. Rika's scream. Ray's arms wrapping around me as I fell, Rika's knife embedded in my back. "No! Chiyorin, hang in there!" His hands tried to stem the blood that rushed from the wound, but my vision began to fade regardless. I vaguely recognized Rika falling to the floor, face in her hands, as she screamed in horror, my blood running down her cheeks from her hands. _Don't bother with hysterics now._ Jumin's men took the knife from her, twisting her hands behind her back and restraining her. Ray was pleading with me but I couldn't understand what he was saying anymore, so I just watched as his eyes filled with tears, the warm droplets falling onto my cheeks. I tried to smile to reassure him with a smile but found that I couldn't smile that well. My eyes began to close and I drifted into darkness.

Saeran POV

"Please don't leave me!" I shook her desperately, but her eyes closed and her smile fell. "Wake up! You have to stay awake! Why?! We were finally going to be happy..." My voice cracked and Saeyoung pushed me aside. I nearly snapped at him before I saw the kit in his hands, a red cross embellished on the side. A first aid kit. He took out a wad of gauze and pressed it to her wound, holding it there with steady pressure as it was soaked through almost immediately.

"You want to help? Hold this here, I'm going to carry her." He passed the gauze to me and lifted her onto his back like she weighed less than nothing. "We're going, Jumin. Tell your pilot to get it started, it'll take too long by car." The shrewd business man whipped out a walkie talkie and barked orders into it. We rushed out of the underground dungeon where a helicopter was ready for us, blades churning and whipping up a fierce wind. In a matter of minutes we were airborne and headed to the nearest hospital. Seven put an oxygen mask on Chiyorin's sleeping face as she laid across our laps. She had soaked through her new gauze pad, her warm blood seeping through my pants, crimson through magenta. Through the front window of the helicopter I could see the hospital with its brightly lit helopad, tiny figures standing by for us. Jumin must have called ahead. I squeezed her hands tightly, holding her closer.

She went straight into surgery as soon as we entered the hospital. Within an hour all the members of the RFA crowded into the small waiting room, their faces tense and bodies hunched with worry. Finally the red-eyed musical actor, Zen, spoke to me. "How do you know her?" His melodic voice was taut.

"I'm the hacker that took her to the Mint Eye." My response, delayed as I had had trouble finding my voice, was blank and lackluster. He nodded as if his theory had just been verified and the room returned to silence. Hours passed this way, maddeningly stressful. I looks looked at the clock, seeing that three hours had passed. I can't take anymore. I stood, nearly running into the doctor as I rushed out. "How is she?! Is she going to be okay?! I peppered him with questions, the other members jumping to their feet. The doctor grimaced and my stomach dropped. I had spent the last several hours dreading the possibility of a life without her by my side, but now that I was about to get an answer I was terrified of what the answer might be, my legs shaking. "She's made it through the surgery and is in stable condition." A huge sigh of relief. The blond gamer, Yoosung, nearly fell out of his chair he was so relieved. "But," the doctor began, "The knife bounced off her spine. We're hopeful that she'll make a full recovery, but at this point the full extent of the damage is indeterminate. Worst case scenario..." He coughed apologetically, "She may never walk again." My world stopped.

"Can I... can we see her?" My voice was detached and cold. "Of course. Mr. Han requested we keep her in one of the VIP rooms, so once she has been made comfortable you can see her. I'll come and get you when she's ready."

They showed us to the room shortly, nurses in white still fussing over the lifeless body on the bed. Chiyorin looked like a broken doll, lying silently on the bed before me, the assorted wires and tubes like a marionette's strings. I took her hand into my own, bringing it to my face. I stayed with her like this for hours, sleepless and terrified that I'd never see her smile again. That she'd blame me. The most painful thing was the cruel irony in the entire situation, with her giving up her freedom in exchange for mine, leading the way until she was finally broken. My voice was hoarse with brimming tears as I spoke to her. "Please, wake up."

Something was wrong. The world was entirely too white, too clean and pure to be real. Was I dying? "Please wake up." The words filtered through the whiteness surrounding me and I fell like a broken bird into the dark abyss below.

My eyes slowly opened, blurry and unfocused, my mind still fuzzy with the thick unconsciousness that threatened to reclaim me. Where was I?

"Chiyorin? Chiyorin, can you hear me?" Ah. I know that voice.

"R..ay..."

"You're awake! Thank god..." My hand was raised to his lips as he kissed my knuckles.

"What... where..." I tried to speak, wincing in pain from the motion of my lungs drawing in air. Ray shushed me, "Don't talk, I'll explain everything. Let me tell the doctor that you're awake." He shouted down the hall and a nurse rushed in.

"How are you feeling, Miss Chiyorin?" Her voice was incredibly pleasant as she took my vitals. "Sore and a bit thirsty." I replied slowly.

"You had surgery, so soreness is expected. Here's a nice glass of water, but take slow sips so you don't choke. You did well waking up so soon, your boyfriend was so worried for you." I choked a bit on my water, making Ray rush to my side again in concern. "Small sips, Miss Chiyorin! Your boyfriend's a ball of nerves right now, let's not worry him further!" The motion of coughing hurt badly.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty!" Zen walked in with a bouquet of flower and the nurse nearly swooned. She quickly excused herself and rushed away, barely missing Jumin and V as they walking in, soon followed by Seven.

"Yo, Chiyorin! Glad to see those eyes open!" Seven winked at me, but it seemed a little forced. Ray moved to the head of my bed like he needed to guard me from them.

"Slowly. She's only just woken up." He warned, shooting a glare at his brother. Jaehee strode in, her clicking heels dispersing the tense atmosphere.

"Mr. Han, the details regarding her care—Oh! Chiyorin! I'm so glad you're awake." "Sorry for making you all worry." I rasped, Ray's hands rubbing warmth into mine. "Oh... everyone, this is Ray. Or rather..." I looked to him, wanting to know how I should attempt this. He smiled knowingly.

"My real name is Saeran Choi. I was the hacker that took Chiyorin and held her at Mint Eye." "But not against my will! Really, he helped me so much there!" I cut in, trying to defend him. "We know. He helped us save you, after all." Jumin's voice was cool and smooth.

"There's more." V started. Finally he shared all the secrets that he concealed all along. About Rika and Saeran and their relationship to himself and Seven, that Seven was Saeran's twin brother. I had expected Saeran to become enraged while he talked, but he seemed remarkably calm and collected, never leaving my side.

"So now we know." Yoosung said as he sat slumped in one of the padded chairs, his eyes dull and saddened. "What do we do now?" His question lingered unanswered in the silent room. "Now...we heal. All of us." I said as I smiled at Ray and squeezed his hands gently.

The process was slow. Saeran had to detox, I had to heal some before I could begin with my physical therapy. I threw a big enough fit that Jumin moved Saeran into my hospital suite while he began his recovery, very _very_ begrudgingly.

"You either forgot that he tried to strangle you or you have an unusually large heart." He had said, shaking his head disapprovingly. But eventually he allowed it. The first few days were rough. Saeran, despite the medicine given to him, became irritable with the nurses and the RFA, side effects of his withdrawal. The doctors weren't sure what exactly the elixir was made of, only that it contained traces of several different drugs, and thus weren't sure how his recovery would be in the long run, but they said that the first priority was detoxing him. Luckily, the doctors didn't expect that to take very long considering, in their opinion, that the psychological portion of the addiction had already been broken. As such, we helped each other as much as we could. We talked for hours on end. I read to him, taught him about the world outside the Mint Eye, and helped him through the worst of the withdrawal symptoms. There were nights that he would wake up screaming from terrible nightmares and would strike out at anybody who got close, failing to recognize anyone in his terrified state. In the aftermath of these nightmares, I became decent at avoiding his fist and holding his trembling body tightly to me until he calmed down. When I started my physical therapy, he tagged along to my sessions and encouraged me as I built up strength gradually and healed. We would go to the roof of the hospital and spend idle hours watching the clouds drift across the azure sky. The charity party was temporarily postponed and I spent my time in the hospital gathering more guests until our release. The doctors were incredibly pleased with my recovery and Saeran was doing better each day. He still had nightmares, but they were becoming far and few between. Jumin and Seven had paid for all of our hospital bills and Seven wanted us to live with him. Things were starting to line up, forming a new path connecting before us.

Today, two months after our escape from the Mint Eye, we were moving in together with Seven, just until Saeran and I found our own way as the charity party quickly approached.

"Ready to go?" Saeran called out, breaking me out of my reverie. He was dressed in actual clothes, denim jeans and a beige patterned sweater that was a bit baggy over his thin frame. He had already gained a little weight back, but it would take time before his body was healthy.

"Yeah." I lifted the bag that held my scarce belongings that I had accumulated during my time in the hospital. Saeran took it, however.

"You shouldn't lift anything too heavy. You're still not healed yet." He argued. I knew that arguing about these things with Saeran was absolutely pointless. He was a little over-protective after the Mint Eye scenario, the irony of which, I'm sure, was not lost to him. It was true, however, that I wasn't fully healed and still moved with a slight limp, but with his support walking was fully within my capabilities. With my arm linked through his and Saeran carrying my bag I imagined we looked just like a couple. The truth was, I wasn't sure where we stood. Ever since he detoxed he was mostly like the Ray I knew, but a little quieter. He hadn't said anything regarding our relationship, and to be honest I wasn't sure how as to how much of his previous feelings for me were borne of his unstable emotions in the Mint Eye. He had the world to see and I didn't want to pin him into anything until he saw some of it, even if my heart ached at the thought. Outside of the hospital, Saeyoung was waiting for us in a ruby red sports cars, one of his precious babies. He had visited so many times I thought he was going to hurt himself so he could be admitted and never have to leave. Thanks to these frequent visits, the twins had worked through a lot of their difficulties. It was very difficult at the beginning with Saeran's irritability, and there was one incident where Saeran strangled Saeyoung, so I wouldn't call it smooth sailing exactly but we had survived the worst of the storm.

"Yo! Ready to go!" He help us get in ("Easy on the doors, bro!") And pulled away, delivering us to our new lives.

Saeyoung gave us the tour, first teaching us how to open his door, which had the security system from hell. I made a mental note to pick up an Arabic dictionary the next time I went out. His house was as colorful and messy as he was, decorated in reds and yellow and Honey Buddha crumbs. Saeran and I had separate rooms that were right next to each other though Saeyoung suggested with wiggling eyebrows that we lovebirds may only need one nest.

"Just kidding!" He shrieked with laughter before shrieking with genuine terror at the smile stretching across Saeran's face. As Saeran took a few swings at his brother I absentmindedly started cleaning the stray PHD Pepper cans.

"Chiyorin! Don't start cleaning this slob's mess!" Saeran yelled across the room where he had Saeyoung in a headlock.

"Oh... But this way I can be less of a burden. I'll help keep the place clean in exchange for staying here!"

"You don't have to, Chiyorin." Saeyoung said, his face as red as his hair as he tapped his brother's arm frantically, who let him slide to the floor still (mostly) alive.

"And I can cook! It won't be as good as your cooking, Saeran, but it's better than nothing but chips. Maybe we can cook together!" Saeran cracked at this, his surprised expression fading into a begrudging smile.

"I can tell you aren't going to accept a no for an answer. I'm in." My face lit up in a smile and a familiar blush tinted his cheeks a light pink.

"Poor Mrs. Vanderwood has been replaced by a cuter model!" Saeran smacked the top of his twin's head.

That night Saeran and I cooked dinner together. He was amazing in the kitchen, even making his own bread from scratch. I kept stealing glances at him as he worked because he looked so... happy. My heart swelled with happiness, which made me laugh a little. I must really be in it deep for him, for his happiness to be a source for my own happiness. A twinge of melancholy made my smile drop. What if he decides he doesn't love me anymore? He might meet someone new, fall in love. His opportunities were endless.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were concerned as he scanned my face. Was it just my imagination or did they pause for a moment on my lips?

"It's nothing. I was just wondering if we should bake a dessert to go with this, but I don't think we'll have enough time." A lie. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"There's ice cream in the freezer. We can have that for dessert." We went back to finishing dinner, laying it on the table just in time for Saeyoung to come tearing in yelling some gibberish about kitten chow. We sat around the table, about to dig in when Saeyoung spoke out.

"Saeran, do you want to say Grace?" I paused, loaded fork in the air on its way to my mouth. I had forgotten that Saeyoung was Catholic.

"Sure." Saeran muttered with a tinge of sarcasm. "Thank you for this food, even though I had to cook it. Amen." He began to eat rather unceremoniously and I followed suit, giggling at Saeran's disgruntled prayer.

That night was unmistakably warm, with Saeyoung's laughter and only a few death threats. Saeran and I left Saeyoung to do the dishes as we helped each other unpack and get the beds ready for the night, spreading the new, clean sheets. Saeran put a ton of blankets on his bed.

"I like to be able to bury myself in the blankets." He explained, slightly embarrassed. I laughed as I replied, "Me too! Especially when the morning light shines through the windows and right into your face. Plus you stay warmer that way." Saeran opened his mouth then snapped it shut, obviously stopping himself from saying something. I remembered the night we spent together in the same bed and blushed, which made him blush, so we both just sat there for a moment like two teenagers in a romcom.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired, so... goodnight." I stood to leave, feeling like that moment had been sufficiently awkward.

"Chiyorin... wait." I froze. I turned to face him, his eyes burning earnestly. "Can we talk? It's about us." He drew the locket out from beneath his shirt silently, rubbing it gently between thumb and forefinger. My heart dropped and fluttered at the same time like a dizzy bird that had just rammed itself beak first into a window. I wasn't ready yet. Please, let me live this fantasy for just a little longer. I mustered the brightest smile I could.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired. Can we wait until tomorrow?" _Tomorrow we have the party and everything will run full circle. Please let the ending be after the party._ His eyebrows drew together a little, but he nodded, tucking the necklace away again. "Sweet dreams, Saeran." I doubted I would sleep that night. My eyes were burning with tears as I finished my nightly obligations, throwing myself into bed and muffling a sob with my pillow. I silently admonished myself for becoming so emotional over something that hadn't even happened yet, something that I didn't even know _would_ happen, but I couldn't stop myself. I had been trying to prepare myself for this ever since Saeran began detoxing, but obviously to no avail. I drank a bottle of water whilst crying, a trick I learned to keep from looking so bad the next day and fell asleep on a damp pillow.

Saeran stood silently outside her door, head pressed to the door jamb. He came to talk, deciding what he had to say couldn't wait any longer, but a muffled sob had stayed the hand raised to knock upon the door. _She's crying,_ he thought, _Why? Why is she crying alone? Why didn't she come to me?._ He gripped his chest, heart thudding painfully as dread gripped him at the mere thought of you in pain. Whatever hurt you were feeling, Saeran felt it tenfold as quiet sobs echoed relentlessly in his head. _It's my fault. These last few months, I didn't know how to talk about this… I wanted to make sure that you hadn't just been feeling sorry for me all along, that your feelings wouldn't dissipate as soon as I was better. I'm so sorry, Chiyorin._ Saeran couldn't take any more. Spinning on his heel, he nearly ran into Saeyoung, who put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Gah~ you caught me." His golden eyes glimmered softly in the low light like a cat's, a luminescence seeming to emanate from within as he whispered quietly.

"What're you—" Saeran started, but was cut off by Saeyoung lifting a finger to silence him.

"Quiet. She has a good sense of hearing. Let's move this to the kitchen." He turned without having received an answer, leading the way silently.

"What were you doing there?" The question, though phrased a bit aggressively, was delivered in a weak tone, effectively killing any bite that it may have held.

"Heard you get up and decided to check in on you." Saeyoung shrugged. "Why was Chiyorin crying? Any ideas?" Saeran looked away.

"It's my fault. I hurt her again." Saeyoung looked on, his expression unusually serious.

"Okay, let's say it is your fault. Why is it your fault? What do you think you did that hurt her?"

"I don't know, it's not exactly like I've had much experience in this!" Saeran could feel himself growing frustrated.

"If you're going to take the blame for something and want to fix it, you need to figure out what your error was. Say you've got an algorithm; that's your relationship with Chiyorin. Then you have your code and input values. The code shows the reactions to the input values, the input value represent the decisions you make. You just need to find out whether the issue is in an input value you provided, the code that processed it, or the overall algorithm." Saeyoung's fingers twitched as if he were already trying to decode it.

"Did you seriously just try to compare human relationships to hacking?" Saeran said, though he already knew that in his and his brother's twisted minds, such logic made perfect sense. "In that case, the problem is in the input value. I messed up." Saeyoung smiled.

"Then the solution is simple. Try again. The code want's to accept it, the algorithm is trying desperately to work. Just input another, clearer value and if that fails too then try it again." Saeran didn't know what to say. It seemed so… simple.

"You're like a werewolf. Under the moonlight you transform into a half decent brother." Saeyoung snickered, almost missing his twins next whisper. "Thanks."

I am not a morning person, especially not when I didn't sleep well the night before. But this morning I woke up early with an interesting blend of excitement and dread. Today was my first RFA party! And it was the day where my heart, barely stitched together with staples and duct tape and a few dating games, would likely be shattered into a million pieces, a scene from a drama complete with pouring rain that beat harshly against the windowpanes. But the bad weather wouldn't stop the party as it was being held in an indoor venue, despite the distinct possibility an entire planet might be there. I found myself jittery and despondent in turns as I took a shower, wrapping myself in a towel just as the door opened.

"Saeyoung, where'd the-" Saeran froze, eyes wide with surprise. They drifted not so subtly from my face to my hair down my body and snapped back up to my face again. He then slammed the door, blushing furiously.

"What was that all abou-owowow!" I heard Saeyoung yell loudly. "Down, boy! Don't bruise my face, I've got to show that later!" I quickly wrapped myself in my bathrobe and stepped out, hoping I could just disappear. "Oho~ you peeping OW!" A particularly loud thwack resonated. I ignored it however, and rushed to get ready for the party. I had my hair dried and was just about to get started getting dressed when a knock came to my door. Opening it, I found Saeran, a sad attempt of a bowtie wrapped around his neck.

"Do you know how to tie one of these confounded things?" His voice was irritated and pleading at the same time.

"Did you try asking Saeyoung?"

"Yes, but he is useless. Trash, really." Saeyoung's shout echoed down the hall. "That hurts you know!" I giggled at their banter.

"It's been a really long time, but I'll give it a go. Come on in." I ushered him in, having him sit on the bed as he was quite a bit taller than I. Though it took a few tries I managed to wrestle his collar and tie into submission. He looked very nice, his hair combed neatly, his suit fitting him beautifully, his golden eyes not covered by his usual contacts. I felt a little bad that I still hadn't even gotten in my dress yet seeing him. Saeran thanked me and strode out, but he caught my hand before I closed the door.

"I still intend on talking to you today." Those molten gold eyes burned right through me with their intensity and I nodded, shutting the door as he withdrew his hand. I hadn't forgotten. Finally I freed my dress from its protective cover, smiling as I remembered shopping for it with Jaehee while I was still in the hospital. I donned it quickly, grateful there was only one button at the nape of my neck. It was a beautiful dress, midnight blue and flowing, like a waterfall made of the starless night sky. The back was open until my midback at which point the dress resumed, showing the top bit of the scar left by Rika's knife. It was a scar I got protecting something I loved. I had no desire to keep it hidden. Here, surrounding the open back, blue roses trailed around my waist and down my skirt, glowing cobalt and gilded with small gems that that looked like dewdrops. It felt like I was transformed wearing this dress, reborn into an elegant, strong woman. My plain brown hair, now styled into loose curls, framed my face which was embellished with a little makeup to make my lips shimmer and lashes darker. Today, I would celebrate the opportunity I had been given in style.

I stepped out of my room, heart in my throat. My shoes clicked loudly as I made my way to the living room where the twins waited for me.

"I think I'm ready." I announced. Saeran turned quickly, his mouth quite literally dropping open slightly, his shoulders drooping. Saeyoung whistled appreciably. I blushed at their attention, in particular at Saeran's dumbfounded admiration. _If today is the day you reject me, then I'll at least make it really hard for you._ "Let's go, boys!"

The venue was close but felt like a different world. Paparazzi buzzed around taking pictures of the guests and RFA members as they made their way into the banquet hall. Walking inside, a remarkable number of people were gathered, and there was so much variety it was almost unbelievable to see them all together at once, even if I was the coordinator. Almost immediately after walking in I was ambushed by a line of guests waiting to greet me. I spent several minutes chatting amicably with the guests until V's voice came loudly over the loudspeakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the RFA charity party! Before we open up the boxes for donations I would like to take a moment to introduce you to the person that made this party possible, our new member and party coordinator, Chiyorin! A spotlight shone on me as I worked to the center of the hall and a loud round of applause began for me. "Her strength inspired us and, with any luck, will continue to do so for a long time yet." V raised his glass in a salute before continuing. "And also with us today, the newest member of the RFA, Saeran Choi, who would like to say a few words to our esteemed guests." V handed of the mic and I held my breath in nervous excitement.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. As you heard before, my name is Saeran Choi. Until a few months ago, I was living in a very bad way. My mental and physical health were failing and I saw no escape from the darkness that threatened to devour me. But then, I met someone, in what can I can only call a fateful encounter. As I stepped into darkness, she strode in too and dragged me out by the ear." A laugh from the guests. My heart was thundering in my chest. "She saved me, staying by my side through the worst time of my miserable life, and I will be eternally grateful. An act of good, I have learned, has the same snowballing effect as one of evil. As one man's death can start a war, so can a warm smile save a person, perhaps inspiring them to do good as well. So tonight, I urge you. Spread your warmth to someone shivering in the cold, just as she did for me. As for me, I'll go to my beloved. Chiyorin," he grinned mischievously as whistles and cheers filled the room, "I'm coming for you." He said in Unknown's lilting accent, jumping off the stage as the crowd parted to make a path to me. Saeyoung materialized beside me.

"Well, I did tell him to make his intentions clearer." His eyes shone with emotion and sincerity. "I don't think I could possibly thank you enough for all that you've done. Welcome to the family, Chiyorin." Saeyoung melted back into the crowd as fast as he came, slipping away just before his brother came. Reaching me, Saeran cupped my cheeks, golden eyes searching for an answer among my trembles and teary eyes. "I've changed. I know that better than anyone. But I still love you. Please tell me you still feel the same." he breathed, barely audible.

"I do. I love you too!" I said, barely able to form the words. He smiled an unfamiliar smile, one so boyish and innocent it took my breath away, and he swept me quite literally off my feet, lifting me high into the air as I bent down to kiss him. It was a kiss of promises and tears, one that completely drowned out the cheers and stares of the crowd. We couldn't expect to recover completely. Our scars were irreversible reminders of our experiences and loss. But together, we had each other as a cure, and slowly, over the course of our forever, we would heal.

Good Ending

"Everyone take their seats! The ceremony is about to begin!" Jaehee called out, addressing the rowdy crowd around her. "Oh, my. This doesn't show any signs of letting up." A rare smile graced her lips as she reflected on the scene before her. "I suppose this warmth suits them just fine." Before her lay an assortment of white benches that were slowly being filled by the settling guests, a pale pink carpet laid down the middle upon the green grass. Overhead, the fully blooming peach blossoms swayed gently in the late-spring breeze, petals scattering delicately in the wind. Finally, everyone took their seats, and the music began, every one twisting in their seats to see the bride. Chiyorin stepped onto the carpet, a lacy white dress cascading behind her and a thin lace veil draped over her face. In one hand she held a beautiful bouquet of flowers that Saeran had picked out and arranged himself. Her arm was intertwined with V's as he walked her down the aisle, who hadn't looked so serene and happy for a very long time, his glasses and cane a thing of the past. Looking to the groom, one could easily see the same awed bliss, an expression of almost disbelief marked in his smile as he watched his bride advance slowly towards him. When the music reached it's crescendo and she had come to a stop before him, Saeran carefully lifted the veil, as delicately as if he was caressing a pure white rose. Chiyorin shyly raised her face, a radiant smile spreading as Saeran tucked a straying flower behind her ear. The priest began the ceremony, his pleasant voice spreading over the guests and drawing them back to reality after such a lovely reverie.

"We are gathered here today…" The priest continued until it came time to exchange rings and vows. Saeran went first, slipping the small diamond ring onto Chiyorin's finger. "Chiyorin… You have taught me happiness beyond anything I had ever hoped to find. I will always love you, as you have loved me. I will never run from you and will remain by your side, just as you did for me, even if it takes us to the very ends of the earth. And I promise, I will always, always make you happy. I love you." Chiyorin flushed with happiness as she took Saeran's left hand and placed the thin white gold band on his fourth finger.

"Saeran, I vow to never leave your side. Your joy is my own, your sorrow my own to bear with you, and together we can be the happiest there ever were. We have the world before us: a world of new beginnings. I swear to you, I will be there beside you as we explore them all. If we stay together through our four seasons, my heart will never suffer. I love you, too, Saeran. Now and always."

"Do you, Saeran Choi, take this woman, Chiyorin, as your wife, to love and to keep, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Saeran's loving gaze shone into that of Chiyorin's.

"And do you, Chiyorin, take this man, Saeran Choi, as your husband, to love and to keep, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She squeezed his hands gently.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Saeran nearly dipped Chiyorin in his embrace, lips firmly pressed to hers in an overjoyed expression of his love, which was equally reciprocated as the small crowd of guests cheered. Saeyoung wiped away a few tears before congratulating the newlyweds with a bear hug, his position as best man temporarily overridden by his position as the groom's brother. The early summer breeze blew through the assembly once more, now carrying the warmth of a young couple's admiration for one another and the whisper of new possibilities along with the fragrance of the peach blossoms.


End file.
